


Trouble in Dublith

by nocturnalsleuth



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/F, F/M, LOOKING AT THE OLD ONE MAKES ME CRINGE SO I'M STARTING THIS, M/M, Multi, REWRITE OF A FIC I WROTE WHEN I WAS 13 LET'S DO THIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnalsleuth/pseuds/nocturnalsleuth
Summary: (First time writing a summary here I go)The appearance of what looks to be a serial killer targeting chimeras has the Devils Nest inhabitants worried, and the arrival of two travellers in Amestris looks like they may be connected to these incidents...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daffenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffenie/gifts).



It was a dark and stormy night in Dublith. Rain splashed onto rooftops and dripped out of gutters. 

A man ran through the streets puffing heavily. His desperate footsteps splashing through puddles were barely heard over the rainfall. If it hadn’t been raining, you might’ve been able to see a long, scaly tail occasionally slip out from under the coat he was wearing. If it hadn’t been raining, you might’ve been able to see flashes of green scales across the man’s face, and long claws on the tips of his fingers. But it was raining, and so you didn’t. 

The man glanced behind him. A figure in a long, black hooded cloak wasn’t far behind, maybe a block at the furthest. His head whipped forward and he turned into the next alley he came across. He cursed, it was a dead end. He crouched behind some garbage cans, hoping…

The seconds turned into what seemed like eternity. The scaled man let out a sigh of relief, then had a sharp intake of breath. 

The hooded figure was suddenly in front of him, he whipped around and smacked them with his tail, catching them by surprise. They landed smack on the garbage cans while he bolted for the alley’s exit.

He made it onto the road, feet working frantically to carry him as far away from that figure as possible, but something had hold of his tail. He tugged ferociously, letting out a small cry of agony when part of his tail tore away, but he kept running. He chanced a glance behind him after a few minutes of sprinting, and was relieved to see the figure was nowhere in sight.

He didn’t stop running.

If it hadn’t been raining, you might’ve been able to hear someone running across city rooftops, cursing with the occasional misplaced foot. If it hadn’t been raining, you might’ve been able to hear the sudden lack of rooftop footsteps, replaced by a loud thud and the sick squelch of sharp metal connecting with flesh. If it hadn’t been raining, you might’ve heard the small satisfied chuckle of someone that’s finally completed an irritating task.

But it was raining, and so you didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god considering this is a rewrite of my first fanfiction and this is only like the fourth one I've ever written I have no clue how I should write the summary, especially considering a lot of the major plot points have changed. 
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated!!!
> 
> Not sure how the update schedule will be, college, work and a sick great-aunt are on my mind right now.


End file.
